1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus for charging a portable electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to charging a portable electronic device using an integrated turbine and generator.
2. Introduction
Presently, portable electronic devices, such as music players, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, handheld electronic devices, and other portable electronic devices provide easily transportable applications. The mobility of these devices requires the use of a battery to power the devices. Higher battery capacity is needed to support ever increasing portable electronic device features, computation, and capabilities. A higher capacity battery requires quicker charging rates to charge the battery. Unfortunately, fast charging rates result in high device component temperatures that can damage the device components and other device elements and the high temperatures can annoy or even burn a user of a portable electronic device. The high charging rate requires large exposed contact areas to support the high current and heat dissipation. Unfortunately, large contact areas are not conducive to the portability of electronic devices and can result in safety issues, such as unintended shorts.
Furthermore, use of a portable electronic device obviously drains the portable electronic device battery, which requires regular charging of the battery, typically from an electrical outlet. Unfortunately, because of the portability of such electronic devices, an electrical outlet may not always be available to charge the device when the battery charge is depleted. Alternate sources could be useful for charging the battery, even when an electrical outlet is available. However, alternate sources have not been employed to charge a battery in a portable electronic device. There is a need for an improved apparatus that charges a portable electronic device.